The Past Returns
by KyokoKitten
Summary: OC. Shin-Ra has reclaimed the Black Materia. Will the past devistation of meteor repeat itself? A continuation of my other 2 fics. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a Final Fantasy VII fic; I do not own any of the characters except for the two I made up myself.

- - - - - - -

Kyo Strife stood in front of the full length mirror in her small bedroom. She'd recently moved into her own small apartment. Her room was mainly white. It was covered in posters. Her large bed took up a majority of the room. It had lavender sheets and blankets with an Asian pattern on it. 2 nightstands sat on either side of it, each with a lamp and various things on them.

It had been 5 years since the previous encounters with Sephiroth. Kei had returned to Shin-Ra and she hadn't seen him at all since, though they kept in touch through letters they sent to eachother. She hadn't been able to tell him about her new job, but was hoping to soon.

She spun around in front of the mirror to see how she looked. She was starting her first job today and she wanted everything to be perfect. She made a few slight adjustments to her uniform. She wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. The collar on the shirt was left undone, and a bit messy, but the jacket was closed, making her look casual but still professional. She had her long hair braided to keep it out of her way, though her bangs were still the same.

She turned and left her room and walked into the short hallway outside, it led to her living room and kitchen. Both were rather small. Though well furnished and kept fairly clean. The Buster Sword hung on the wall to keep it from being damaged. The TV was on and she flipped it off as she walked by. She walked through the kitchen and grabbed her breakfast, a piece of buttered toast, and quickly left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

It was a nice and sunny morning. She started to walk down the street as her phone started ringing. She removed it from her pocket and flipped it open,

"Hi mom."

"Hi!" Tifa exclaimed on the other end, "We just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day!"

"You mean you want to?"

"Well…"

"I know Dad's still upset with me…"

"Don't blame him, you know how he feels about Shin-Ra, just give him some time."

"Yeah, I guess." She said, a little disappointed.

"Anyway, I'd better let you go, wouldn't want you to be late."

"Alright, bye mom." She flipped her phone shut and looked up to find out she'd come to her destination.

The Shin-Ra tower loomed in front of her. She let out a long sigh, a bit nervous to start her first day working here. After a moment she gathered her courage and walked up the stairs and in through the large glass doors. Reno was waiting for her right inside, she was told he'd pretty much be totally in charge of training her,

"Yo."

"Hey." She said, her voice a bit shaky.

"There's no need to be nervous, it's only your first day after all. Not much happens your first day."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much." He smiled, "Anyway, you'll have to wait here a minute, I have to go get you a temporary pass."

She slowly nodded as he walked off.

She decided that this might be a good chance to look around a little. She'd walked over to look at a photo on the wall when she was suddenly grabbed around the shoulders from behind,

"Guess who!"

She looked back and up a little,

"Kei!"

He smiled down at her. He was at least a foot taller than the last time she'd seen him, now he towered over her even more. Though other than being a bit muscular, he didn't look any different. He wore pretty much a SOLDIER uniform with the shirt untucked and without all of the armor. He still looked like a young version of Zack,

"How're you doing?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Good, I'm starting my new job today," She tugged a little on her suit,

"Ah, you're working with the Turks, eh?"

"Yeah."

He sighed, "Well, Reno's coming back, I should probably get going. I'll see you around?"

"Of course." She said waving as he walked away.

Reno walked back to her and handed her a white pass card,

"Let's go. You can use that for now until we can get you a real one."

He turned and started to walk away. She nodded and quickly followed him.

- - - - - - -

He took her up to the 46th floor where the Turks were stationed. 4 offices sat around a small sitting area where Rude sat in front of a TV. It was kind of messy, with papers and magazines all over the place. Reno cleared his throat and Rude looked up,

"Ah, Kyo."

She waved.

Reno walked to a nearby door, "We've rearranged the offices a bit so that you could have your own. Tseng moved to a different area. So you'll be taking Elena's old office."

They went inside. It was very plain. Just a desk with a chair and a phone, a file cabinet and trash can,

"You can pretty much do whatever you want with your office, you'll probably be spending quite a bit of time here."

"Right…"

He turned, "I guess we can go get you a real pass and start your training." He said, as if he couldn't think of anything else to show her, though there was a bit of excitement in his voice,

"Okay."

- - - - - - -

The next day she went directly to her office with a box full of things. The previous day had been a long one, but she pretty much learned what she needed to know to be a good Turk, the rest, as Reno said, was up to experience.

She spent the first hour of being there decorating her office. It looked completely different when it was done. She hung several posters as well as filling the desk with little trinkets and colorful office supplies. She sat down at her desk and admired her new space, satisfied with how it looked.

She was just getting settled into her chair when a loud knock made her jump,

"Wh-who is it?"

The door opened and Reno walked in,

"Woah, nice office."

"Thanks."

He spent a moment looking around, then remembered what he came there for and leaned on the desk,

"Anyway, Rufus wants to see us in his office."

"Okay…" She said, starting to feel nervous again.

"It'll be fine, c'mon."

- - - - - - -

They got to the 70th floor, and Rufus' office, after a rather long elevator ride. He was waiting for them with Tseng and Kei,

"So Kyo," He started, "How're you liking the job?"

"Fine so far…Sir."

"Good good, cause you're going on your first assignment."

"Wha-?" She started, but Reno cut her off,

"It's only her second day! She's not ready yet!"

"Reno!" Tseng shouted, "It's not your decision. And regardless, she'll have to go sometime."

Reno gave out a defeated growl and stepped back.

Rufus cleared his throat and continued,

"This assignment is extremely important, top priority."

"What is it already?" Reno asked.

"It seems that a group of excavators have uncovered something we lost many years ago," He paused, "The Black Materia."

Reno and Tseng jumped a bit at this news. Kyo and Kei exchanged confused glances. She stepped forward a bit,

"May I ask, sir, what is the Black Materia?"

"It was the Materia used by Sephiroth to summon meteor and attempt to destroy our world."

Kyo began to tremble a little but she was able to keep it pretty much unnoticeable,

"Your job will be to obtain the Materia and return it here safely." He looked around, "You four will be going. I expect you to be professional about this."

Reno grumbled, knowing he was referring to him,

"You will also complete this job as quickly as possible."

They all nodded and were dismissed from the room except Tseng. He walked up to Rufus' desk,

"I'm sure you can handle this Tseng."

"There will be no problems."

Rufus handed him a briefcase, "This is what they requested for the trade."

"What is it?"

"That's for me to know…now get going."

"Yes sir." He said, taking the briefcase and leaving.

- - - - - - -

It wasn't long before they got to their destination. Though it was a bit shorter for Kyo who spent most of the trip trying to contain her obvious nervousness. She was surprised when the helicopter landed in Junon.

They quickly exited the chopper to find a young woman waiting there. She had long black hair left loose and wore a yellow sundress with yellow sandals,

"Welcome." She said sweetly.

Tseng nodded, "We should get to business, we're ordered to get this done as quickly as possible."

"Did you bring what we asked for?"

Reno held up to briefcase, "Of course."

"Then, follow me."

She turned and led them toward the elevator.

- - - - - - -

They followed her down and to a small building in a secluded area of the city. Reno looked over his shoulder at Kyo,

"Keep close."

She nodded and picked up her pace a bit, Kei did the same.

They walked inside to a dark room that looked like a large office. Several people stood around the room, surrounding a woman that sat at a desk in the center. She was very tall and slender. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, long bangs falling in front of her narrow face, making it difficult to see her too well. She wore a white t-shirt and black shorts with ankle boots,

"So, you're the Shin-Ra people who've come for the Black Materia?"

"Yes." Tseng said, being as matter of fact as possible, "We've brought what you requested."

"Good." She hissed.

She reached into the top drawer of the desk, pulling out the shining Black Materia. Tseng put the briefcase on the desk. She quickly took it and stowed it away beneath her chair,

"Not going to check it first?"

"I would think that Shin-Ra's people would be as trustworthy as anyone."

She handed the Materia over to him, and he handed it to Kyo. She didn't want to take it, but did so that she wouldn't get into trouble. It terrified her to know that she held something that once almost destroyed the world,

"Now…" The woman said, "Get out of here before I decide that I don't like you…"

Without question Tseng turned and left. Usually he'd stay a bit longer, but with Kyo there he didn't want to start a fight. The others filed out after him careful not to do anything that might start a conflict.

They were completely silent until they got to the elevator, when Tseng sighed,

"That went much better than I'd expected," He turned to Kyo, "Would you mind holding onto that until we get back? You're one of the only ones here who doesn't have a direct connection to it in one way or another."

"Oh…um…sure."

She glanced at Kei who seemed to be fighting with himself not to look in her direction.

They rode the elevator up to the airport dock and boarded the helicopter once again. Kei sat as far away from Kyo as he could, but couldn't seem to be able to keep himself from starting at her and the Materia she carefully held in her hands. Kyo watched him carefully,

"He's still in there…Isn't he…" She thought.

She then thought that perhaps it would be better to just let it go for now and not think about it. She just hoped that she was wrong about it.

- - - - - - -

So that's chapter 1. I know it's kinda boring…but this story has a lot of buildup before things get good, so hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Kyo lay on her bed. She wore, what she called, her comfortable clothes. A black tank top and long wide legged grey lounge pants. She was thinking, very hard, about what might happen if Kei did still have Sephiroth within him and he happened to get his hands on the Black Materia.

A sudden burst of loud music made her jump clear out of her thoughts. She rolled over to the right and picked up her phone off of the nightstand there, flipping it open,

"Yeah?"

"Hi Kyo!"

"Hi Mom."

"You want to come over for dinner?"

"I dunno…"

"C'mon, we want to celebrate your job, and your dad has a surprise for you."

"It's not a fight is it?"

"He's not mad anymore…" Tifa said angrily as if he was sitting right there, "Anyway, be here in an hour!"

-click-

"Mom!" Kyo shouted at the dead phone line. She let out a long sigh, "Fine, I'll go."

- - - - - - -

The walk to the train station was a pleasant one. It wasn't quite dark, yet the lights of Midgar were already starting to come on. It was also very nice outside, a perfect evening for a walk, even though it wasn't a very long one.

When she arrived at the station she boarded the first train and it was quickly on its way. It didn't take long to make it to Sector 7 and her parent's home.

She walked up to their door and just stood there, afraid to go inside. Just then it burst open and there stood Cloud. He was obviously surprised to find her standing out there,

"What're you doing out here?" He put his arm around her shoulders, "C'mon inside."

She let him lead her into the house, her head down,

"What's wrong?"

"You're still mad aren't you?"

"Not really…I figure you can keep Shin-Ra under control from the inside."

Kyo laughed, "Right."

"Anyway, Tifa's down in the bar with Barrett, Yuffie and Vincent waiting for you."

Kyo walked over to the stairs and was on the first step down when she realized she was by herself,

"You're not coming?"

"I have something I need to do first."

She nodded and bounded down the stairs.

The four of them were sitting around a table talking when she entered the bar. They all waved and motioned her to sit down in a seat they'd saved for her,

"So…" Barrett started in, a bit of anger in his voice, "You started working for Shin-Ra…"

"Yes," She scowled at him, "Got a problem with that?"

He turned himself so that he was facing her and crossed his arms,

"What the fuck kinda question is that?! Of course I have a damn problem with it!"

"Shin-Ra is different now, from the one you remember."

"There's no fucking way they can be any different."

"You-…"

"Hey!" Tifa interrupted, "Should we go see Kyo's surprise?" It was obvious she was trying to stop the argument from going any further; she knew if it did they'd probably end up in a fight.

"Yeah!" Yuffie exclaimed, she jumped up and took Kyo along with her.

Tifa smiled and got up as well, leading them out the door and to where Cloud was standing outside, leaning on something covered in a large white cloth, he was grinning widely,

"I've been meaning to get you this for awhile now…ever since you stole Fenrir all those years ago…" He muttered the last part under his breath, "It was only recently that I was able to obtain it."

Kyo just stood there, a puzzled look on her face,

Cloud grabbed the cloth, "In any case, I hope you like it…"

He yanked it off, revealing a shiny, new motorcycle. For the most part it was designed just like Cloud's. The only differences were that it had silver detailing instead of gold, and it had one huge angel wing decaled onto either side.

She stood there for a moment, using all the effort she could to keep from falling down from the shock. Cloud held up the key, it was on a small keychain with 3 different sized pink stars hanging from it,

"It's all yours."

She ran up to it and walked around it until she got back to Cloud. She grabbed the keys and hugged him,

"Thank you!"

"Not a problem…anyway, I'm sure you were tired of riding the trains all the time."

She giggled at this, then ran around the bike several more times.

Cloud just watched her. It had been a long time since he'd seen her really smile. All of the Sephiroth business of five years ago had changed her. She was more serious and on occasions wouldn't say a word to anyone. It made him extremely happy just to see her smile again. Suddenly she stopped running,

"Can I take it for a drive?"

Tifa crossed her arms, "After dinner."

Kyo let out a disappointed sigh, "Oh alright."

After that they all marched inside and sat down again. This time Kyo sat between Vincent and Cloud, attempting to stay as far from Barrett as possible. Tifa brought out the food, and everyone pretty much ate in complete silence, not wanting to start another argument.

- - - - - - -

After dinner Yuffie decided to start a conversation about how Rena had been doing when Kyo's phone rang. She got up from the table and went to the other side of the room before she answered,

"Tseng?" She paused for a moment to listen, "What? Kei? The Black Materia?" She paused again, "You have to slow down! You're talking to fast!" After another short pause she nodded, "I'll be right there."

By this time everyone was looking at her. She flipped her phone closed and looked up at them,

"I have to get going, duty calls."

They all told her goodbye as she ran out the door and to where her motorcycle was sitting. She was about to get on it when she noticed Vincent standing in her way,

"Vincent! When-…"

"That doesn't matter. I need to tell you, you have to be careful around Kei. I think he may still be associated with Sephiroth."

She stood silently for a moment, her head down. She slowly looked back up,

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

He moved out of the way so that she could get on the bike, "Good Luck."

She got on and started it up, "See ya, Vincent." She said, then sped off.

- - - - - - -

She got to the Shin-Ra building a short time later. She'd made a quick stop at her apartment to change her clothes first. She rode the elevator to the 70th floor where Rufus and the other Turks were waiting,

"Now that we're all here…" Rufus said as she came in, "This situation is very dire."

"What happened?" Kyo asked, "It was a bit rushed on the phone…I couldn't catch it all…" She said this as she glanced at Tseng, who adjusted his collar a bit,

"We put the Black Materia in a special storage facility here," Rufus stated, "It not only holds that, but also all of the other important things Shin-Ra keeps…Including the Jenova Cells. Kei was put in charge of a short period of guard duty…after a short time he was gone, as well as the Black Materia and the Jenova Cells."

Kyo gasped, "Sephiroth…" She whispered.

"Did you say something, Kyo?"

"N-no sir…" She said, suddenly remembering that they didn't know about Kei's situation. Hojo had done his experiments in secret and forced Kei to keep his mouth shut about it,

"Anyway, this assignment is to be your highest priority. We will look for him until he is found. I won't allow Meteor to happen again!" He slammed his fists down onto his desk, "You're to start your search immediately, and it won't stop until he's been found. No matter how long it takes you! Now get out of here!"

"Yes, sir." They all said as they filed out of his office.

Kyo stopped right outside the door and leaned against the wall,

"Kei…you idiot…" She stood there for a moment, then continued onto the elevator to begin her search.

- - - - - - -

That's chapter 2. Sorry that it's taken so long to get the story off the ground. I just wasn't sure what I wanted to do at first when I started writing it, but now I know, so it should flow more smoothly from now on.


End file.
